Swimming in the fire
by Swimminginthefire
Summary: District four boy, Comet Collins most go through the most hardest experience of his life. Comet's bestfriend Ariel is reaped with Comet.
1. Chapter 1

I have told multiple lies lately that my brain has functioned to believed them itself. I've been searching for the right answers but always find the wrong ones. My name is Comet Collins, I live in district 4, I am a creature of land but my heart belongs to the sea. I as sitting on the warm sand of district four. My fingers smoothly slid into the sand causing sand to go into my fingernails which I will wash later when I decide to swim. Today was the reaping, "GREAT". The reaping is an annual event that takes place in every district before each Hunger Games, where the tributes of the upcoming Games are chosen. The hunger games the capitols favorite time of the year. Where 11 kids from their puppet districts die, and one remains as victor who brings pride a glory to their district. Last year was the 53rd hunger games a 18-year-old boy named titan won for tying up the last tribute in a sleeping bag and setting it on fire. It was the most unpleasant thing I ever watched before my own eyes. You could tell the boy from 2 in the sleeping bag was squirming around to get out until he relaxed then that last canon sounded crowing Titan victor.

"Comet!" I hear a voice yell from behind me. I smile. Ariel! I turn to see her and she crashes on to me laughing.

"I knew you would be here," She smiled with her sea blue eyes sparkling.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Ariel and I have been best friends ever since I saved her from nearly dying. When were about 6 I was out at the beach with my father Gunther who was teaching me to fish with a spear. I remember he always said patience was the key, but I always was too impatient to stay still for so long. Around a cold day when the sun was dying out and I closed my eyes to actually concentrate. I remember hearing the crashing of the waves in the distance, and the ripples disappearing on the shore. Ariel who I didn't know at the time screamed loud and was muffled by something. My eyes shot open to see a girl out in the sea drowning. He Auburn hair dark red from the water. I ran to her hiking my knees to run faster through the water while my father called after me. I dived in the water smacking my face intensely. Lucky by then my eyes adjusted to the salt water and they shot open looking for Ariel then I saw her. She was gone to the world. Her body floating to the bottom of the sea. I do not think I ever swam faster to her then I ever swam before. I finally got her and maneuvered a rescuing position putting my arms around her waist and shoulder and flapping my feet to get to surface. I was struggling to get there almost running out of air as I hit the surface. I gasped for fresh air I coughed up water and my nose burned almost like someone broke it. My dad finally got both of us out and I began to breathe air into her as my father pushed her stomach. After five minutes we gave up. We were wondering how we were going to tell the peacekeepers or even her parents. We sat in the sand and my father wrapped a net around me for warmth. I stared at Ariel, her hair was spread out on the sand and her slightly tan skin wet from the water. Her chest began to move and she coughed water rapidly. I rushed to her sitting her up and patting on her back._

_"Thank you," she said. I wrapped my net around her smiling. We talked while my dad finished fishing out in the sea._

_"What is your name," I asked. "Ariel Pruton."_

_"Yours?" Ariel smiles at me. That is the first time I noticed how beautiful she was. Her eyes sparkled like the sea when the sun set, her auburn hair curled behind her, and her freckles the barely dotted her nose area._

_"Comet Collins,' I say._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"I'm always here on reaping day," I say to her. She lays in front of me on the sand in a beautiful white dress that goes to her thighs. She has her hair up and tied with Ariel flowers which she is named after. Ariel flowers are red with swirling pedals and white specks in the center.

"I wish we did not live here. I wish we had a better life where we are mostly likely going to die. Some people have a choice and some people do not it is not fair to the people who do not choose and the other do it for the wealth and pride," Ariel rants.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"How many times is your name in the bowl today Comet?" She ask. I frown not wanting to tell her how many times. I take full support of my family by choice. I love them more than anything. I get tesserae for them just for a bit of grain and stuff but I love them and would die for them. I have my mother Agnus, my father Gunther with my little brother who is seven named Heath. Also my older sister who is unable to take part in the games because she is 19, Winter.

"56," I say blankly. "May the odds be ever in your favor," I continue.

_May the odds be ever in your favor_

_May the odds be ever in your favor_

_May the odds be ever in your favor_

_May the odds be ever in your favor_


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel and I begin to walk toward the town of district four. The poor half lived close to the victors village and the wealthy lived out near the fisherman's market and townsquare. Ariel lived near our mayor, Henter. I was friends with his daughter Isabelle. But nevermind that, we were going to my house so I could change into my reaping outfit my mother has for me. We walked until we got to my house that is made out of pure wood except the metal roof. Ariel opens the door to my sister Winter who is on the coach making a net. She loses herself in this process her fingers raw from the rope and her hands hard from pulling knots. She does not even notice us come in.

"Ariel!" My little brother Heath says colliding into Ariel with a hug at her waist. He smiles at her like she was a goddess.

"Comet. Your clothes are in here," she calls from upstairs. I look at Ariel who is occupied with Heath. I walk up stairs as each step creaked with its same old rhythm.

I walk into my bedroom and see my outfit laying on my bed. It was a white long-sleeved button down shirt, with a pair of grey pants creased to its best and some black boots of mine I got a few days ago from the fisherman's market. I get dressed while my mom slicked back my black hair. I get my hair color from my father, and my green eyes from my mom. Everyone in my family match that same look except my mom who has blonde hair like most people in district four. My dad has the famous sea blue eyes and we have they famous seaweed green eyes which I like. I walk downstairs with clapping hands. I take a few bows as I laugh at my sister and Ariel clapping for how good I supposedly look.

"Shut up," I laugh almost tripping on the last step.

"We better go. Reaping is about to start in a couple of minutes and we do not want to be accused of skipping," Ariel says. I nod.

"Comet," I turn to see my little brothers face sad. "Where are you going," he continued. I get down on a knee and put my hand on his left shoulder.

"I will be back in a about an hour," I say pulling him in for a hug. I stand to hug my mom and dad.

Ariel and I head to the townsquare in silence as I skip to get a few giggles out of her. We finally reach the townsquare where are group of kids are getting there fingers pricked for identification purposes. I walk up to a peacekeeper. I held out my finger so she can prick it and scan it.

"NEXT," she calls out. I walk to the 17-year-old area. After about ten minutes our escort from the capitol comes to the microphone.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" He yells. The careers clap and yell. I roll my eyes as the idiots cheer behind me.

"First before the fun begins! We have a special video from our beloved capitol!"

The video began which they show every single year. Frontude the escort was mouthing the words.

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard-fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

"Okay! Okay! Ladies first of course!" Frontude walked over to the girls bowl his orange hair catching a breeze of air. He pulls out the slip.

Frontude taps the microphone and opens the slip.

"Ariel Pruton!" Frontude laughs.

I find Ariel in the 17-year-old area on the girl's side. I start to scream but I stop myself she walks up there with a sorrow look on his face. I noticed her tears in her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy.

"Comet Collins?" I catch my name in Frontude's mouth.

Me? No.. no.. it can not be.

"I volunteer," a boy shouts.

"No I do," another shouts.

A huge argument begins in the boys section.

"Comet collins!" I hear frotude repeat. I guess they have no time for funny business. The peacekeepers find me and bring me on stage.

"Shake hands my loves," Frontude laughs.

I look up at Ariel who gives me the biggest hug ever. We turn to the crowd and hold our hands in the air that we hold together.

"May the odds be ever in your favor. Now come along!" Frontude says.


End file.
